


Muérdago

by SenI



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Doodles, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Joelay Christmas doodle. Ray surprises Joel with a cute little kiss under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muérdago

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/falloutpunk/media/Joelay2.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Joelay fanart done for the very talented Rainistorm (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainistorm/pseuds/Rainistorm) :D Hope you like it!
> 
> (Muérdago is mistletoe in Spanish.)


End file.
